


Sing to Me

by aestheticpixies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nightmares, Other, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies
Summary: Requested on Tumblr- "Could you do a Percy Jackson x Gender neutral reader where Percy has come back from Tartarus and he can’t sleep by himself due to what he experienced while he was there, but the reader sleeps next to him and ends up comforting him after a really bad nightmare?"
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sing to Me

Ever since Tartarus, Percy had changed. He was more irritable, he was quieter, more sad. He was rarely able to sleep, and when he could he often jolted awake after only a few hours. Of course, he'd never let anyone know that. Especially not Y/n. They were already so worried about him all the time, he didn't want to add to their stress.

He knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever, Y/n knew him better than he knew himself. But, of course, he tried for as long as he could.

"Hey Percy!" Y/n grinned, and he felt his mood lift immediately as he smiled back at them.

He reached out and laced their fingers together. "Hi Y/n," He sighed.

"I was thinking, we haven't really spent a lot of time together since, y'know..." They looked down. "So I was wondering if you wanna watch a movie tonight or something?"

Percy knew this would spoil his secret, but he couldn't bring himself to say no. So instead he responded, "Of course," and invited them to his cabin after dinner.

He led Y/n up the stairs to Cabin Three. "Isn't Chiron gonna be mad?" They asked.

"Yeah, well, I've done so much shit for this camp. He can let me have one night alone with you." The son of Poseidon took their hand, smiling. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch Cinderella? The live action Disney one?"

Percy laughed and picked it out of the box of DVDs, "Why do you love that movie so much?"

"I dunno, I just think love at first sight is really romantic. Plus all the costumes are incredible, especially Cinderella's ball gown is the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen in my life."

He grinned and started the movie, wrapping his arms around them from behind and bringing them both to lay down on his bunk. "That's valid, yeah," 

Eventually, one movie turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into both demigods falling asleep right before movie number four.

***

Percy was back in Tartarus, seeing a scene that he'd relived dozens of times. Monsters surrounded him, and he did his best to fight them all off. All over his body, he felt claws slicing into his skin. Eventually all the fighting stopped as Percy was defeated.

And then, one of the monsters had them. They had his Y/n, and all of a sudden he couldn't care about anything else, and he fought and fought and fought but he never got there in time. He could never save them. He couldn't save them. 

***

He woke with a gasp, which was weird since he normally woke up already crying. At least he didn't wake Y/n.

In one last futile attempt to keep his secret, he went out to the porch in front of the cabin before he broke down. 

He felt Y/n behind him, hugging him and whispering soothing phrases in his ear, but it sounded to him like his ears were wrapped in cotton. 

The moon was almost going down by the time Percy's breathing steadied. His head laid in Y/n's lap as they played with his hair.

They asked him softly, "Percy?" He sniffled and looked up at them, and they sighed. "Please, talk to me,"

Percy sat up and faced Y/n. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," He ran a hand through his hair. "You're just already so worried about me all the time, I didn't want to make it any worse." He buried his face in his hands, "M'sorry,"

Y/n took their boyfriend's hands and squeezed lightly, "I'm not mad, Perce," He looked up at them, tears still streaming down his face. "I just want to help. Any way I can."

"D'you think, um-" Percy avoided their gaze, "could you try singing to me? While I'm falling asleep?"

"Of course I'll sing to you, love," Y/n felt their heart melt a little as he looked up at them with those big puppy dog eyes, and how he perked up and smiled a little when they called him love.

They took his hand and helped him up, placing a quick kiss to his forehead before heading back into the cabin.

"Thank you, Y/n. I don't know what I'd do without you," Percy kissed them slowly before finally pulling away and getting into bed. When Y/n didn't get in after him he pouted and made grabby hands at them like a toddler, making them laugh before climbing under the covers next to him. 

"I love you, Percy," Y/n kissed his nose, making him open his eyes and smile.

"I love you too, Y/n," He buried his head into the crook of their neck. 

They traced circles lightly on his back and held him close. They began to hum a tune Percy didn't recognize, but nonetheless he drifted off into the first good night of sleep he'd had in months.


End file.
